The present invention is a device for wrapping a bottle of any size in a neat and attractive manner to provide a superior container for the bottle in a commercial or gift display.
There has long been a need for an cost-efficient and attractive means to contain a bottle. Because bottles are generally cylindrical and have a tapered neck, conventional containment means, such as square or rectangular boxes, did not answer that need. To provide a close fit for any bottle would require a large variety of box sizes, increasing costs significantly to the manufacturer and thus to the consumer. Containing such a cylindrical bottle in a rectangular box means that large portions of the inside of the box are empty. Consequently, that container is wasteful and may require extra space on a shelf display. Additionally, because of the extra space, the bottle may not be adequately secured and could topple or fall. A marketing problem associated with utilizing boxes for containing items such as expensive liquors and perfumes to be given as gifts is that the recipient of the gift can generally judge what the gift is because of recognition of its container. Furthermore, expensive wines are not marketed in boxes because they are preferably stored on their sides so that the corks will remain moist.
Bottles have also been contained in wrapping paper, especially when given as a gift. While the flat paper wraps easily and neatly around the body of the bottle, wrapping in this manner leaves extra wrapping paper around the tapered neck of the bottle and at the bottom of the bottle. This unattractive wrapping not only wastes paper, but it is also bulky and does not leave a secure base on which to rest the bottle.
More recently, manufacturers have provided bags in which a bottle can be placed for sale or gift-giving. While the wrapping bags solve the problem of bulky wrapping paper edges at the top and bottom of the bottle, they are generally expensive and still do not provide a close or exact fit to the bottle
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device to wrap bottle that is cost-efficient and space efficient.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device to wrap a bottle in an attractive manner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device to wrap a bottle that will take up a minimum of space in a shelf display and yet will secure the bottle adequately to prevent breakage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bottle wrapper that wraps a bottle beautifully and without bulkiness so as to make an attractive gift package.